


A Lapse in Judgement

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jim goes to his best friend, M/M, Sebastian gets his own revenge., john is an asshole, one night stand mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John sleeps with someone else and breaks Jim's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

John felt his heart break, but it was inevitable, their love wouldn't last. "Please don't go. We can not speak about this, just go back to friends- enemies, what have you, Jim please."

Jim zipped up his suitcase, sighing. It was too hard with human attachments, he was better off alone. "Listen, Johnny. It's been fun, but please don't beg, it's rather unbecoming of an ex-Army Surgeon. "

John stopped. I'm not begging you bastard, I want a way for you to still be in my life and forget everything that went wrong tonight. "There has to be something that can fix this."

Jim turned a cold, hard glare at John. "Fix what? You deciding I'm not enough for you? Running around behind my back to that.." 

Jim bit back the rest of his comment reigning in his emotions, trapping them back in the box. Johnny... you ran from me to him with out a glance back, how am I supposed to forgive that? 

John moved to stand in front of the door. If he couldn't use words than his body would do. 

"No, this unfortunately is one event I can not forgive. Now I've already called a taxi, please move." Jim tried to keep the hurt from his voice as he walked to the door. 

John knew nothing else he could say was going to fix this, but he had to say something, even small, to assuage his own guilt. "Just know I'm sorry."

The door closed to silence as no reply came to John's whispered words.


	2. John makes a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets Drunk

John didn't waste time before going to the kitchen, reaching above the fridge to get the whiskey bottle, his hands shaking as he was barely holding it together. 

He had screwed up a good thing, yes it was different and intense, but he had loved Jim. 

John tipped the bottle back, the cinnamon making him gag as the Fireball went down, it burned like their passion had for each other. Hot and fast, but with a smoldering in his stomach. Jim had been a constant in his life for years.... and he threw it away for a fling with someone new who didn't even call him afterwards?

John sat down, taking another drink. I can't believe it's over, I need to find a way to fix it. He needed James back in his life.

Before John knew it the bottle was half empty and he was on the couch, crying into a pillow when he came back to himself and tried to pull himself out of the rising tide of emotions. 

John finished the bottle, at least one thing was helping. He just needed to find more, but he doubted they had more in the house, not trusting his body to move so he laid there. Jim wasn't coming back, the room spun as he reached for his phone. 

The words were blurred as he went through his contacts finding Jim's number, clicking it. He placed it to his ear, hearing the ringing.

John felt his stomach clench when he heard Jim's voice mail. My Jim....

Clicking off before Jim would hear the crying he couldn't seem to stop as John held tight to the pillow. God... he'd fucked up big time and now he was alone. 

He clicked the call button again, this time not ending it when he heard Jim's voice. "Please come home."


	3. Jim goes to Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to his best friend for comfort.

Jim stopped outside of his best friends flat, he hadn't even known the taxi had started. He was more concerned with not actually breaking down and giving in to the need to cry. 

He pulled his suitcase out with him and walked upstairs, using the key to open the door. 

Sebastian wouldn't be home, Jim knew he kept weird hours when shows were coming up. Just being there was making him feel calm, like his world was not crashing around him. 

John had cheated on him, then tried to hide it. Even knowing Jim could read it easy as a book...

"Jim?"

Jim blinked, he hadn't realized he had been shaking. As he opened his mouth to respond. 

Sebastian could tell something was wrong when he came home. His door was unlocked, the only other person with a key was James. He didn't expect to find his friend so wrecked when he looked around the flat though. 

Sebastian walked over and crouched down, he didn't care what Jim was going to say.

Jim wanted to speak, to explain that it didn't matter... emotions were just weapons. But the sobs wouldn't give him the chance. 

His body finally taking the chance to feel what he had pushed aside. 

Seb picked Jim up, getting concerned now as the crying hadn't stopped for a short while. He walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on before pushing Jim in. "You're not having a panic attack on me. Breathe, Jim."

Jim heard the running water but could care less. John... they'd been together since University, how had he messed up so bad? What had he done..

Sebastian turned Jim to face him, silently apologizing as he began to shake him. "Jim focus. Breathe or..."

Jim felt like he was jarred back as he took a deep breathe, coughing as the water hit him full on.

"Good, now easy, it's alright. Everything will be fine. Just focus on breathing. " Sebastian stepped into the water. 

Jim focused, not letting himself wander back to thinking of what he had done wrong. Not saying anything as Seb pulled him back, just relaxing and matching his friends breathing. "N-nothing will be the same."

Sebastian smiled, good, ralk, breathe. "No, but you will survive. There hasn't been anything yet to tear you down." 

Jim nodded, he knew that was the truth. Anyway he didn't have the strength to argue. 

Sebastian carefully moved Jim from the shower once he felt comfortable with his breathing and that James wasn't going to just break down again. "Care to explain or shall I go rip Watson a new one?"

Jim shook his head weakly. He started stripping his clothes off, grabbing a towel to dry off. "It won't help."

Sebastian moved to get Jim a pair of clothes, giving him a moment. But it was time for cheer up, even if that included ice cream and musicals, but there was not going to be alcohol. James didn't need anything else to get him thinking of that piece of trash. Maybe Sebastian could go pay him a visit, not tell anyone before getting a few good hits in.

Jim heard the knock on the bathroom door and accepted the clothes, trust Seb to choose the comfy sweats. 

Jim put them on after drying off more. "You could've brought me a shirt!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Get your cute ass down here or I'm not putting the whipped cream out!"

Jim perked up at that, bringing out the big guns I see. He hurried downstairs, surprised to see the ice cream bar built on the island. "No Gin?"

Sebastian picked a movie, knowing it was one of Jim's favorite. "Ice cream works better and it is less likely to make you think of the trash."

Jim didn't let himself dwell before grabbing a bowl and going to sit on the couch.   
Sebastian grabbed his and sat down next to Jim. Not saying anything as his little kitten curled into his side, because Jim was always his even if he detoured to other men. "Just for you it's Sound of Music."


	4. Sebastian gets revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian spends a week following John

John came out of the clinic, stopping when he saw the man. "This is stalking, Moran, go home." 

Sebastian didn't move, not caring if his watching hadn't been subtle, he hadn't touched Watson even if he deserved it. that was until now. "I've had a roommate for the last week."

John didn't respond, he didn't have time for this. "Go Home."

Sebastian fell into step. "You do realize I can kill you?"

John sighed loudly in frustration and anger. "It takes two people to ruin a relationship, Moran, so unless you are open to my side. leave!"

Seb wasn't phased. "Yes, the man you decided to be a hole for and your lying mouth."

John tensed, resisting the urge to hit him. "I'm going, don't follow or I won't just be talking to you."

Sebastian wasn't just going to walk away, not when James needed him. Pushing John into the alley they were walking by. "Now, I've been very nice and polite, but at this moment I want to pound your face into the pavement. "

John pushed back, swinging out, satisfied when his fist met flesh. "It wasn't only Jim who knows how to fight, ever wonder who taught him?"

Seb wiped at his nose, so you wanna play that way? Sebastian moved to kick John in his side. He needed to be sure to hold himself back. "You broke my best friends heart by jumping on some random cock. Now I'm going to get back at you for it." 

John knew this was going to happen, even if he didn't expect it to be Moran. He got a kick in before he felt a kick hit his stomach.

Sebastian smirked, taking pleasure in the blood he saw. It was just a different canvas than he was used to but he was pushing aside his morals to let his leashed anger free. Jim still hadn't explained what had happened but it wasn't hard to guess for the artist to put together. 

John tried standing, his vision blurry, well never saw that coming from a man who painted for a living. "Rat- Rather feisty for an artist." 

Sebastian pushed John back down, the bloody mess I can cause. "I get rather punchy when my best friend gets attacked."

John coughed, he hadn't physically hurt Jim, not like this. He pushed his weary body against the brick, blinking hard. "Piss off, Moran."

"You're lucky I made a promise, Watson or you'd be in the hospital right now." Sebastian growled low before leaving him behind. Now to hide the evidence from James.


End file.
